The disclosed subject matter relates to a system and method for generating graphical dashboards. In particular, the disclosed subject matter relates to a computerized system and method for generating an interactive platform for the presentation and manipulation of data.
Presentation of data to allow visualization and interpretation of the data is known. Computer data presentation applications, such as Power Point™ provide graphical presentation of data for visualization and interpretation. However, the data presentation applications may present an excessive amount of data, and the data is not always current. In order to insure the currency of the data, frequent updates would be made to the presentation, for example, up to the time of the presentation in some instances. A concept developed that it would be beneficial to provide a more concise amount of data in a single presentation screen that allows for simplified interpretation and monitoring of the data. The single presentation screens became known as dashboards.
Present dashboards are similar to the previous graphical presentation applications in that they are not always presented with real time data, so updates may be frequently required. However, system latencies result in the data updates to be less than real-time, but may take a matter of minutes. In addition, present dashboards do not provide a capability to drill down to underlying data in near, real-time from within the dashboard.
Accordingly, the inventors recognized the need for a presentation application for presenting dashboards that execute data downloads executed from within the dashboard in which data is retrieved from a back end database rapidly, i.e., near real-time.